


i'll find you when the sun goes black

by memory_bees



Series: Cyare'se [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda doesn't approve of Paz, Baby Yoda needs a fuckign name, Cute, Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, I accidentally deleted my draft twice while writing this, M/M, Mandalorian Kisses, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-04-24 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: Paz needs to prove himself to the child
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Cyare'se [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599319
Comments: 24
Kudos: 411





	i'll find you when the sun goes black

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance

The child had only sensed the tensions, however lessening they were, a few days after Paz had joined them in their adventures. He saw the way they bickered and he vaguely remembered his father mumbling about how hot headed Vizla was. It had been that same day he noticed how the larger Mandalorian acted around his father. Like Omera had, like he loved him. What the kid just couldn't understand was why his father seemed to reciprocate his feelings. This Mandalorian had been rude! Clearly, he had to take matters into his own hands.

His father deserved the best and only the best. And he was going to make sure that Paz was the best, or he was going to make him leave. Simple as that.

Paz's life on the Razor Crest had become a living hell. The child wanted nothing to do with him, even screamed whenever he got close to him, and screamed some more whenever he touched Din. What's worse is that Din seemingly had no time to talk with Paz, he could only take care of the baby. And while watching him had become one of his favorite pass times, he also wanted to be with Din and have the baby trust him.

After a few weeks, Paz decided he had to prove himself to the baby. Make peace, even if he had no damn clue what he had done to offend him so badly. They had landed somewhere and just as Din started to get his bags ready to head out and look for a job Paz cleared his throat. The shorter man looked up at him and waited for what he was going to say. Paz took a deep breath and began.

"I'm going to go out, this time. You stay with your _ad'ika_."

Din started spluttering and Paz shook his head, leaving no room for any arguments.

"It's not fair you have to go out each time, let me handle it this time." He murmured, stepping closer to him.

Underneath his helmet, Din smiled. He stood up and closed the distance between the two of them. Paz rested his helmet against Din's and sighed. The younger man brought his hands up to hold the back of Paz's neck and Paz's arms slid around his waist. They stood there for a moment and bathed in the quietness of the cockpit.

"Just be careful, okay, _cyare_?"

Paz huffed out a laugh and nodded, "Of course I will, _ner_ _kar'ta_."

They tried to relish in the closeness for a bit longer, but were forced apart by a shrill scream coming from the child. Paz grimaced as he watched Din go to comfort the kid. It was going to be a very, very long day.

Din waved goodbye to Paz as he walked away from the Razor Crest. Once he was off of the walk way he closed the door. He sighed and took his helmet off, setting it on the nearby table before sitting on the floor. The baby toddled over to him happily and climbed into his lap. Din, the ever vigilant father, let his hands hover around the baby's back in case he fell.

"Why don't you like him, _ad'ika_?" He asked quietly, wishing desperately the child on his lap could talk.

The baby simply crossed his arms and let out a series of angry, nonsense sounding, babbles. Din snorted and nodded, helping the baby move to his other leg.

"Yes, I suppose he can be a little... irritable. But he just gets worried, that's all." He murmured, watching the kid slip down his thigh to stand in between his legs.

The baby stared up at him like he was trying to decide something. And for some reason Din felt the need to stay still as the baby analyzed his face. He, however, did not feel the need to be silent as he kept talking about Paz. Maybe he was trying to convince the kid he was a good man, maybe he was just filling up the soundless room. Who knows.

"He wants to be a part of our clan, he wants to be able to help me protect you," He started. Din got a smile on his face that he would deny being dreamy and wistful as he continued, "he wants to be with me. He wants us to... to he a family, _ad'ika_."

The baby's ears twitched and he tried out a new word, "Fa... fam..." Just as Din's hopes got up, the child started babbling again and Din let out a sigh.

"Do you think you could give him that chance?" He asked, although he couldn't tell if he was asking the baby or himself.

The baby cooed, which Din took as a yes. The baby crawled back onto his lap and let out a long, high pitched yawn. His heart melted and he picked him up, slowly standing and rocking as he made his way to the cot the baby slept in. He grabbed a blanket and carefully wrapped it around him. The kid fussed at the movement but Din hushed him.

"Go to sleep, _ner_ _kar'ta_. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered as he set the child onto the bed. He tucked him in, watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a few moments, then hit the button to close the door.

It was close to sundown as Paz walked up to the Razor Crest, carrying more than he had intended to bring back. He had a bag of food from a restaurant he had found on the way back, a couple toys he had seen at a booth in the market, a knife for Din, and the rest of the credits he had gotten from the job. He didn't necessarily hope he could bribe the child into at least tolerating him, it was more of an idea that had come up as he was dragging the bounty back to the town. He inhaled then knocked on the door to the Crest, hearing a muffled curse and then the child laugh. Paz waited patiently until the door slowly opened.

Din sighed when he saw it was Paz and opened the door the rest of the way. He eyed the bags as he walked in, suspicious or curious Paz couldn't tell. He set the bags down as the door shut. Carefully he grabbed the still sheathed knife out of one of the bags and turned to Din. He got another look he could feel through his helmet as the younger man grabbed it from him.

Din turned it over in his palm before finally unsheathing the knife. Paz heard the intake of breath crack through his com as he studied the engravings. Din put it back in the sheath after a few seconds before pulling Paz into a hug. The taller man laughed and wrapped his arms around Din's waist, holding him close until he heard a soft whine come from near their feet. They looked down to see the child pouting, little arms crossed over his chest.

Paz huffed out some laughter and reached into another bag, pulling out a stuffed Tauntaun and a small figure of a warrior. He knelt down to the child's height and handed the toys to the kid, who chirped and grabbed the Tauntaun first. His eyes lit up as he touched the soft fabric and he plopped down, burying his face in it. Paz chuckled and set the plastic figure down next to the kid. He heard rustling behind him and looked up to see Din pulling out the containers of food.

"Were you just in the mood to spoil us today?" He asked, a trace of humor in his voice.

Paz stood up and moved to stand behind Din. His hands made their way to hold onto his hips as Din pulled out the last tin. Maybe he had gotten too much, oh well, at least they wouldn't have to only eat nutrient bars and freeze dried foods whenever they left the planet.

"Maybe you deserve to be spoiled, Djarin."

Din huffed out a laugh and turned around to face Paz. He shrugged and murmured, "_Ni jate'kara_.

Paz nodded in agreement and let go of Din to grab one of the bowls of broth he had gotten for the child. He sat back on the floor to be closer to him and took the cover off the bowl. The kid perked up at the smell and waddled over to Paz. He hurriedly climbed into his lap and made grabby hands for the soup. Once it was in his tiny hands he started slurping it down, little feet kicking in enjoyment.

Din sat next to the two of them and started talking about the day. Paz listened and made his occasional comments. After a while Din took the empty bowl from the child who nestled closer to Paz. The man looked down at the dozing baby in his lap and felt his heart melt. He looked to Din who pressed his helmet against Paz's.

They listened to the baby's soft breaths melt into snores over the course of a few minutes. Once they were both sure the baby was fast asleep Din shifted to place himself next to Paz's side. The taller man moved to rest his arm over his shoulders and felt his stomach twist into knots when he heard the content sigh leave him.

"Welcome to our crazy little family." Din murmured and Paz chuckled.

"Glad to be here."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr. Pls comment they make me write more
> 
> \--  
Translations
> 
> Ad'ika: Child/Son/Daughter
> 
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Ner kar'ta: My heart
> 
> Ni jate'kara: I'm lucky


End file.
